The invention relates to an image sensor assembly, and more particularly, to an image sensor assembly capable of effectively removing dust or the like sticking onto a surface of an image sensor.
An image sensor, such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) sensor, a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) sensor, or the like, is installed in a digital image photographing apparatus, such as a digital camera, a digital camcorder, or the like. The image sensor is for capturing an image. Such an image sensor corresponds to a film of a conventional analog camera, and dust or the like sticking onto a surface of the image sensor may badly affect a quality of a captured image.